


I Can Taste Her Lipstick

by themermaidwhoreads



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hance - Freeform, M/M, So much angst, Stars, also lance is bi, also stars, and gay space sons, and keith has no idea, bc i have no idea, enjoy, hance has an adorable friendship, i hope no one is out of character, i love stars, keith and pidge are buddies, like take care, not spoiling who won, okay idk what else to take, okay idk what to tag, she knows when he's emo, shiro is just waiting for them to get together, shiro/hunk/pidge bet on how long it'll take until one of them confess, yeah this should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themermaidwhoreads/pseuds/themermaidwhoreads
Summary: My friend Kaori, @kinstuki on twitter, helped me write this and she honestly deserves the credit!She doesn't have an AO3 account though.





	I Can Taste Her Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Kaori, @kinstuki on twitter, helped me write this and she honestly deserves the credit!  
> She doesn't have an AO3 account though.

“Stare any harder and you’ll drill a hole through her head.” teases Shiro as he takes the seat beside Keith.

“How do you know I was staring at her?” Keith’s face flushes as he turns to face Shiro.

He smirks and raises an incredulous eyebrow, walking away from Keith, while he shakes his head.

Keith’s gaze is drawn back to the azure eyes, which reminded him of the oceans back home, twinkling as they looked down at the girl. Crinkles at the corner of his eyes a result of his ever-present smile that adorned his face at that moment. The smile Keith thought he only reserved for him. He ran his fingers through the chestnut strands of his hair pushing them back as he winks at the girl.

She is perfect. Her eyes are emerald green, glinting in the light of the mall making it seem as if she has amber flakes scattered around her eyes. Her hair goes down to her shoulders in loose curls. Her laugh is mesmerizing. Her smile? Enchanting. If anything, she is the perfect match for Lance. She fits perfectly with him. Despite knowing how compatible she is with Lance in comparison to him he can’t help but envy her. He wishes to be in her place. He longs for it.

_Damn you, Lance. Every time I think I finally have a chance you go and do this._

Keith watches as she jokingly punches him while giving him her brightest smile. If anything Keith envies how comfortable they get to be with each other. The comfort and ease he should be feeling around Lance after all those months spent together. But every time he tries, his mind wanders off distracted by those plump lips set in that infuriatingly charming, crooked, little smile. Those damn lips. Oh, how he’d ache to feel their soft texture gently pressed against his own. 

Keith reluctantly watches as Lance grins back at her. Does Lance ever smile like that when he’s around Keith? The pain in his chest was too much to bear but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight. He watches as Lance brushes her hair behind her ear. Followed by both of them blushing as Lance leaned down to kiss her cheeks then turning the other way. Fearing that they might catch him he turns away and feels his throat choke up. 

\--- 

He leaves the mall, where all the paladins are, he takes off to the training deck, his legs barely giving him the ability to walk without staggering. Later on, after hours of practice, Keith could feel his presence, he sees Lance watching him through his peripheral vision. He chooses to ignore and continue fighting, feeling like he isn’t ready yet to face Lance. He feels angry. He is angry at Lance for flirting with the girl. He is angry at Lance for having a smile that makes him helpless. That makes him weak to his knees. But most of all, he feels angry at himself for falling into the trap of unrequited love. He has to let his anger out on something else. However, Keith couldn’t focus anymore since Lance starts banging on the windows after a mere ten minutes of waiting.

_How? Just how did I end up falling in love with someone so… so Lance?_

Keith commands the castle to end the training session and makes a sharp turn towards the door. He wishes he hasn’t since he sees the mischievous smile that is splattered across his face and knows Lance is going to brag about the girl. He put on his angriest face, in fear that Lance might catch a glimpse of his feelings.

The doors slide open and Keith is standing in front of the tall, brown haired boy. His anger, jealousy, and love all mushed together into one big mess inside his heart blinded from everything. He feels the tears coming when he imagines lance kissing the girl again and again and again. He bites his lip and turns around to walk away.

“If you’re going to stand there and say nothing, I might as well go back to my training.” Keith sighs in an attempt to sound uninterested in whatever Lance had to say. He wants to sound stronger than he feels like he wouldn’t break any minute. Despite that, he takes Keith’s arm and spins him so that they are facing each other again. Keith couldn’t feel his breath as Lance looks deeply into his eyes. The words Lance blurts out a lot made Keith forget his place in Lance’s life.

“It’s not fair that I have no idea how you truly feel, you always have your guard up, then you get mad at me for unknown reasons.” Lance starts and Keith swears he sees hope in his eyes for them to build a stronger relationship.

_It’ll never be the kind of relationship you want Keith, get over it._

“I feel like you’re playing games with me, with the entire world, Keith. It doesn’t make you a man. It doesn’t make you any less vulnerable. Just now you left without a word when we were all having fun and you had us all worried.

“We want to be able to relax, Keith, and we can’t do that if one of our own isn’t showing any happiness. Lighten up, enjoy the world around you. Open your heart, Keith, learn to love. It’s wonderful thing. Why? Why do you act like you hate us so much? We’re always here for you; we’re all your friends.”

_We’re always here for you; we’re all your friends._

_We’re all your friends._

_Friends…_

_That’s all I’ll ever be with you._

Keith is red, all over. It is a mixture of pure rage and some embarrassment. He feels like Lance is completely wrong, yet completely right. The gritting of his teeth is the only noise to be heard in the abandoned castle halls. He finally takes a breath and says.

“Lance, I’m sorry not everyone is happy to go lucky like you are. I’m sorry I didn’t live the life I wished to have lived, I’m sorry I always have my guard up in absolute fear of pain. But you know what? I’m not going to fucking change because it’s more than obvious that I’m just not that kind of person. If you guys honestly want me here, you would accept me as I am.”

All this was spoken out of fear and anger. His anger was built up with past stress. He was also petrified about accidently spitting out and “I love you, you fucking oblivious idiot” to Lance. He couldn’t even bear the thought of the endless mockery, so he stops there. He walks off to his room, in order to lie down on his bed as quickly as possible. Allowing the tears that have accumulated in his eyes to stream down his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter!  
> The next chapter will be in Lance's point of view and yeah,,  
> I also hope this was interesting:3


End file.
